1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper toweling which provides an improved combination of strength, bulk and absorbency while presenting an attractive appearance. This invention further relates to a paperlike web having perforate and non-perforate boss elements which are arranged to incorporate strength control while enhancing bulk. The invention further relates to single ply paper towels having areas of light bosses and heavy boss perforations which form islands of heavy boss perforations surrounded by intersecting bands of light bosses.
2. Background of the Invention
Roll paper toweling such as that used in commercial, "away-from-home" dispensers, is a relatively modest product normally sold almost exclusively on the basis of cost as the purchaser is rarely the user. Accordingly, since improved performance can only rarely justify even a minimal increase in cost, techniques for improving the quality of this product must usually meet the most stringent of economic criteria, i.e., they can add nothing to the marginal cost of production.